The Karp Chronicles
by ImLucky
Summary: Nothing is special about Magikarp. Nothing. The only thing that makes this Magikarp special is the fact that its shining. But is that really all he needs to be chosen on an adventure to save the pokemon world? Story centers around a Magikarp, so beware
1. Lazy days

_**WARNING  
**_This story is based purely on the video games. Nothing related to the Anime is in this, unless by coincidence. If this isn't your style, I'm sorry and Look elsewhere. Thanks, and enjoy.

Tips  
_Italics is Magikarp talking._

* * *

The Karp Chronicles  
Chapter One: Lazy days.

_Man, I do love lazy days._

_There's nothing like just gliding lazily through the water. It's something, I tell ya. Honestly, it's what keeps me alive, I think. I'm a Magikarp, okay? Not a fan of excitement, of any kind. It's against my nature, really. I mean, I love a good adventure into tentacool territory just as much as the next fish, but that's it. Have you been stung before? It hurts. Yep, a lazy day is all I need to function. Give me a calm turbulence and a rainy sprinkle, and I'm in heaven…Man, I love lazy days._

Light gray clouds rolled above the ocean, sending the light sprinkle of rain splashing against the surface of the water. The pale blue water churned as a large school of red fish moved through it. Taking no care against any predators that may have been watching, the Magikarp leapt and jumped out of the water. If you looked carefully, looked very carefully, you could see the glint of gold among the red of the fish. AS the school moved on, the gold moved, detaching itself from the mass. The gold Magikarp swam clumsily away, finally settling around a spire of rock that lead to the surface, where it was flat.

The Magikarp swam up, head emerging out of the water to peer at the bird that stood on the rock, eyeing him as well. The Wingull gave a sharp sigh, "I couldn't find you at first." It squawked and the Magikarp flinched as though bit.

"My bad. I wanted to join in the school for a bit." The Magikarp replied and the Wingull ruffled its wings, "Oh that's right. Your solitary, aren't you." It said lazily as it rolled its eyes.

Magikarp's eyes bulged and it swam in a quick lopsided circle, before popping out of the water again with a sharp splash, which sent Wingull flapping its wings, "Have you seen me? I got no right being in a school permanently! I'm gold, not red."

"And?" The Wingull said back, "I knew a Tentacruel who had green gems instead of red ones. He was the leader of his school, not an outcast."

"Well that's a Tentacruel, ain't it?" Magikarp said sullenly, "Do I look like a Tentacruel?"

"Well I just don't see how you're not dead, frankly. I've never seen another Magikarp alone that wasn't already dead." Wingull said, scanning the ocean as though looking for one.

"I think talking to you keeps me from getting attacked. They see we're friends." The Magikarp said a matter-of-factly, diving into the water, and remerging, "What's on your agenda today?"

Wingull looked back and forth suspiciously, "Old Pelipper was talking about how he'd seen a really strong pokemon out here, flying around! I wanna find it."

"Can I come?" Magikarp asked, but the Wingull glared at him, "And slow me down? Or get attacked so I have to save you? No thanks. This is my chance to get out of this daily routine."

"Oohh…" Magikarp sighed as the Wingull looked up at the sky, "Plus, It's gonna storm soon. You should get back, or you'll get caught in the current."

The Magikarp nodded sadly, and the Wingull took flight, wings straight out as it glided across the water, skimming slightly. Magikarp took one last look at Wingull before he dived down, heading back to his home.

* * *

The day progresses as expected, the rain soon settling down to a mild sprinkle once again. Magikarp refrained from leaving, just in case there was current too strong for him to handle. Instead he lounged in the small cove carved into the side of the rock spire. Blinking, Magikarp stuck his head out of the hole, looking around, when a small pebble floated down, drifting past his head. Magikarp gave a start, than speed towards the surface, hugging close to the spire. He popped out of the water, much to the dismay of Wingull, who once again ruffled his feathers.

"What? Did you find the strong pokemon?" Magikarp asked and Wingull shook its head, "No. No sign of anything Big or Strong in the area. Lame."

"Oh well. You win some you lose some." Magikarp said, "Maybe it was for the best. If there was a big strong pokemon, he Prolly would've eaten both of us."

"The best?" Wingull squawked, "Maybe you wanna live the rest of your life down here, but I want adventure in my life? I want something new. I want…SOMETHING!" Wingull shouted.

Just then, the water around Magikarp churned, splashing around loudly. Magikarp gave a shout, flopping up from the water and onto the flat of the rock, pushing Wingull to the edge. The water kept churning, splashing everywhere as Magikarp flopped and Wingull flapped its wings.

With a tremendous splash, and a great bellow, a tanish head appeared, peeking out at Magikarp and Wingull. The great beast gave a slow yawn, before hoisting the rest of its body out, revealing small wings that amazingly kept it afloat.

"Wha…Wha…" Magikarp wheezed, while Wingull stared in awe, "A Dragonite?"

"You." The beast murmured, sounding like a distant avalanche, a great arm pointing at Magikarp, "You have been…" Before the Dragonite could finish its sentence, it looked past them, out to the sea. A small ship was sailing towards the distant land, a black ship with a red R painted on the side.

Wingull turned to stare at the ship, which seemed to have come to a stop, "Is that a human boat? Out here?"

"What does R stand for?" Magikarp asked and Wingull looked at him strangely, "You read human language?"

The boat was now speeding towards them, and people in black uniforms could be seen working on the deck furiously. They seemed to be working on harpoon guns nailed to the deck. The Dragonite gave a flap of its wings, rising high above Magikarp and Wingull, before it roared. To the humans it must've sounded terrifying, an inhuman roar of epic proportions, but to Magikarp and Wingull, it was something else entirely.

"For Arceus!" The dragon roared, then dived towards the boat, a light glowing in its mouth. With a loud blast, the beam whipped out, slicing towards the boat. Before it could it, it struck a reflective light and dissipated. A Mr. Mime on deck showed what that was. One of the uniformed men was shouting and with a twang, a harpoon with a net attached launched at the Dragonite. It avoided the net easily, but two other caught it, sending it into the waters wrapped tightly.

A cranking noise began to wheel the dragon in, but once it got close it glowed red, and broke free of the nets in an explosion of water and fire. Only seconds passed, but just enough that the ship was slowly sinking, the Dragonite's rage subsiding.

It flowed back to Magikarp and Wingull, looking dazed, and stopped slightly to the left of them.

"You." It said again, pointing at a rock sticking from the water, "You have been chosen to attend the Legend's court."

Silence reigned across the waters as Magikarp looked from Dragonite to Wingull. Wingull tapped Magikarp on the back, "I think he means you."

"Legend's Court?" Magikarp asked, and the Dragon nodded, "You will show up or be punished. It is a sin not to attend Legend's Court once called."

"So…So I don't have much choice? Do I?" Magikarp asked and the Dragonite smiled slowly, before floating up slightly, "You have until Tomorrow to attend. There will be transport for you in the city known as Vermillion in Human tongue. Be on Time, or hide yourself forever…Magikarp." The dragon said, with a slight hint of disgust when speaking of Magikarp, before it jetted off into the sunset.

Wingull looked at Magikarp with a newfound respect…and fear, and Magikarp tried to smile weakly, "Uh…I guess we found your Strong Flying Pokemon, right?"

_Sigh…_

_I love those Lazy Days._


	2. Court is in Session

**Oh, by the way, i don't own anything Pokemon. This makes it official, i cant be sued. Ha.  
Remember, Italics in the beginning is recap, and in the story it's Magikarp talking. Thanks for reading.**

The Karp Chronicles

Chapter Two: Court is in Session

_LAST TIME:_

_Wingull looked at Magikarp with a newfound respect…and fear, and Magikarp tried to smile weakly, "Uh…I guess we found your Strong Flying Pokemon, right?"_

* * *

_A wise fish once told me, "Don't let haste rule your decisions, or the path you take will lead you to doom." At least, it was something like that. I can't really remember. The point is, though, that I guess you're supposed to think your decisions through before you do them. Er…Think before you act._

_I think there are a few exceptions to this saying. For one, I doubt that wise fish was ever called to the Legends court. Two…well, actually its only really that legends court thing. Even so, I didn't have time to think things through. I had to get to vermillion city as fast as possible._

_Sigh…Let's hope there's exceptions to this Saying. Otherwise, I might be in trouble._

"So…when did you learn to read human language?" Wingull asked Magikarp as he soared above the water, skimming over the top of it. Magikarp was clutched in its talons, dragging him down. Wingull teetered above the water as Magikarp wiggled slightly, "Hold still! It's hard enough flying while carrying you, can you at least stop moving!"

Magikarp stopped moving quickly, "Sorry, but this is faster. If I got caught up in a strong current, I might never make it to Vermillion."

"Whatever." Wingull strained, "So where'd you learn to read it?"

"I have a lot of spare time." Magikarp gasped as he was plunged into the water, before Wingull managed to pull up with some difficulty, "I found a bunch of human garbage and wreckage below the seas. It took awhile, but I managed to learn to read it."

"Oh no…" Wingull moaned and Magikarp's attention was brought ahead, where a flock of Wingulls was heading towards them. When they reach Magikarp, they wheeled around so that they surrounded them, "It's my flock." Wingull said.

The biggest Wingull soared to them, "So…did you finally decide to eat that Magikarp friend of yers, or are you his servant now?" That caused laughs to ripple through the flock and Wingull scowled, "No."

Some of the Wingulls muttered furiously, and Magikarp picked up one of them saying angrily, "I bet that gold would taste good too…" He suddenly felt very unsafe.

"Then why are you lugging this…this fish around like a Lapras?" The leader scowled and Wingull struggled to float up while he talked, "Because…He's been summoned to the…Legend's court!"

The lead Wingull remained silent for a second, before him and the rest of the flock broke into laughter.

"You expect us to believe that dead weight is called into the Legends court? Ha!" The other Wingulls laughed raucously before the leader glared at Magikarp, "You've brought that fish outta his home, now it's time to dine!"

Magikarp began to struggle franticly as Wingull tried to stay in flight. The other Wingulls were soared towards Magikarp, mouths open, when suddenly a rough voice bellowed out through the sky, "ENOUGH!"

The Wingulls immediately ceases, floating away from Wingull, who was still moving forwards with Magikarp in tow, and a large Pelipper soared up.

"Elder!" The Wingulls in the flock cried while Wingull yelped, "Old Pelip- I mean, elder Pelipper, it's true! Please don't eat him! He has been summoned to the Legend's court!" Wingull pleaded, still dragging Magikarp with him.

Pelipper gave a great sigh as it sidled up next to Wingull, the rest of the flock following after, "I believe you Wingull. I know it for truth. Dragonite contacted me shortly after I told you I had seen him. I was the one who told him where Magikarp could be found. Wingull, you are strong and brave, but your strength has worn out, you couldn't possibly carry Magikarp any farther. Give him to me, he'll arrive in Vermillion much faster, and safer."

Wingull kept moving forwards, still looking hesitantly at Pelipper, before he soared up to Pelipper, dropping Magikarp into the bird's mouth. Magikarp gave a shout, but quickly found himself perfectly fine in the mouth.

"Now, Wets Go!" Pelipper gargled and Magikarp gave a surprised shout from within the mouth. Wingull settled himself behind Pelipper, and the flock behind him as the set out over the sea.

"Land Ho!" A voice called out, waking Magikarp from his slumber. He nudged open Pelipper's mouth and peeked out to see a bustling seaport. Pelipper soared down to the ground outside the town, the rest of the flock wheeling about above. Wingull landed next to him.

"We're here." Pelipper said and Magikarp flopped out of the mouth onto the dirt road, amazed.

"Wow! Dirt! This is awesome! Everything is so big!" Magikarp gasped and Pelipper looked up at his flock, "I must leave you, I dislike land. Wingull, you may remain with Magikarp if you wish, keep him safe." With that, Pelipper soared off into the air. Magikarp gave a slight hop, "Let's go, and look for the transport."

Wingull nodded, but before they could move, a whisper came from the bushed next to them, "Ey. Ey. Yous, come here!"

Wingull flapped slightly in the air, and him and Magikarp moved to the bushed, where a strange light colored pokemon, whose eyes were clenched closed, and it sat in the bushes, unmoving.

"Y-Yea?" Magikarp asked and the creature remained still, before the voice whispered again, "I sensed ya. Are you tha Magikarp? Ta one sent to ta court?"

"Um…yea, me and Wingull just got here…are…you dead?" Magikarp asked and the Abra's ear twitched, "Do I's look deads to ya?"

Wingull's feathers stiffened, "Yeah actually, you do."

"Oh…" The voice spoke in their heads, "Well, I'm nots. I'm only asleeps." The Abra said, "Now do's you wanna go, or wat?"

"Yeah! Take us there!" Wingull said excitedly, and Magikarp looked at him, "Do you have to be so excited?"

"Why not? We get to go to the Legend's court!" Wingull said and the Magikarp snorted slightly in it's sleep, "Alright, alright, enough bickering. I'll sends you guys right now."

With a tickling, prickling sensation, Magikarp and Wingull suddenly glowed brightly, before disappearing in a flash. The Abra left behind sighed. Its ear twitched again as it spoke to itself, "If dat's ta guy who's supposed to saves us… then we're screwed."

* * *

Magikarp appeared in a small dark room; so dark he couldn't see anything but a few feet ahead of him. Wingull was nowhere to be found. He flopped in a circle, looking around, and couldn't help but feel as though hundreds of eyes were watching him. Suddenly a voice boomed out to him, "Magikarp. You have been summoned to the Legend's court. Do you accept what comes?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Good." Light shone in a circle ahead of Magikarp, giving a shaded outline to a pokemon standing at the far end. It leaned forwards to peer at Magikarp, and it's face came into view.

"I am Mewtwo." It spoke and as it did, it flickered slightly.

"Are you really here?" Magikarp asked, trying to keep fear out of his voice. He wasn't sure if he was succeeding.

"No. I remain in my home in the unknown dungeon. I was the only one available to come to this court. All the other…legendaries…were busy." Mewtwo spoke, slight disgust emerged when he said legendaries.

"What is this about? I heard the Dragonite mention Arceus." Magikarp said and the Mewtwo's eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't speak of him here. That is…blasphemy. I don't know why you are here, or why an insignificant Magikarp like you was chosen to attend this court, or why I was chosen to be here, but I was given one message to pass on to you." Mewtwo spoke, his voice growing angrier at every word, "Seek Moltres."

Magikarp nodded franticly, "Seek Moltres, got it."

"Now, now Mewtwo, don't be so serious." A voice spoke from next to Mewtwo, and Magikarp could barely make the shape of small pokemon.

"I'm sorry Celebi, but I am busy. I don't have time to baby-sit a Magikarp." Mewtwo said angrily and its image flickered again.

The Celebi, still in the shadows, glowed slightly, "He has the potential, why else would he have been chosen by him. It's not luck Mewtwo."

Mewtwo remained silent as Celebi vanished, before it raised one hand, "Seek Moltres." Those three fingers came together and Magikarp felt that familiar prickling sensation.

_And I do not cope well with trouble. I'm a Magikarp; it's in my blood._

* * *

**Ciao  
**


	3. Big City Life

The Karp Chronicles

Chapter Three: Big City Life

_LAST TIME:_

_And I do not cope well with trouble. I'm a Magikarp; it's in my blood._

* * *

_Sometimes I think that my life would be easier if I wasn't a Magikarp. I've always wanted to fly, like Wingull. Or be able to lift things with my mind, like Abra. I can't really do anything like that. I mean, I can flail, flop; flap, hop, jump, gasp; wheeze and splash, but just about everybody can do that. Although, if I do say so myself, I'm the best flailer I've ever seen._

_But enough of that, its not about flailing. It's about living life. The best I could do to experience life differently is to get caught by a human trainer, but I want to live my own life, not someone else's. Then again, now I am in vermillion city, which is saying something._

"Where were you?" A voice spoke from behind me, and I flopped around to see Wingull staring at me. We were both on the dirt path we started at, in front of a large cave with a sign, and the bustling seaport of Vermillion city.

"I was at Legends Court. Mewtwo said I had to 'Seek Moltres'" Magikarp said, "Why? Where were you?"

"Total Gip. I had to sit in a waiting room while this Chansey kept telling me, 'It'll be a minute sir, please be patient.' Then I felt funny and got teleported here with you. I didn't even get to meet a Legendary. But wow, you got to see Mewtwo?" Wingull asked and Magikarp nodded, "Yeah! But it was scary!"

"So yous guys made it back, ey?" A voice spoke n their heads, and they turned to see the Abra watching them from it's bushes, still unmoving.

"Yes! I met Mewtwo. Anyways, can you take us to Moltres?" Magikarp asked and Abra chuckled, "Um…no? He's found at ta Victory Road, but I's can't takes you there."

"What? Why Not?" Wingull demanded and Abra's tail twitched, "I's never beens there, alrights? I can't teleports to a place I's haven't been too, got it?"

"Well how do we get there?" Magikarp asked and Abra's ear twitched again, "Erm…Yous can take Diglett's Cave, or go through Mt. Moon. Yous gotsta get to Viridian, see?"

"Viridian City?" Wingull asked and the Abra gave a slight nod, "Yeas. From there, you go straight ups to Victory Road."

"Thanks Mr. Abra!" Magikarp thanked, before he began hopping towards the cave, but Wingull wheeled in front of him, "Hey, let's go see the city man, it's not everyday we get to come to a human city, much less Vermillion City."

"Yeah, but Mewtwo said I should seek Moltres, so…" Magikarp began, but Wingull cut him off, "And? Your still seeking him, you're just…asking around for more clues!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, what Mewtwo don't know, won't hurt him. Let's go." Wingull interrupted, turning and hopping towards the city.

"I guess…" Magikarp said, as he followed Wingull into seaport.

* * *

The port was bustling, people running to and fro between the docks and buildings. As Magikarp and Wingull moved around the edge of town, to avoid being noticed, they stopped when they noticed a bunch of people building something. One of the men, a large man with blonde hair spiked up, yelled to the workers.

"Hey! Let's hurry this up! The concert is going to start up in a few weeks! We've got a deadline to meet people!" The man yelled and the workers nodded, "Yes Lieutenant!"

As Magikarp and Wingull left the man and approached the workers, they caught some of their conversation.

"…Thinks that just cause he's sponsoring the concert that he can boss us around." One worker said to another, who nodded, "Yea. He just wants to get more trainers to fight at his gym."

"Wow…" Wingull said as they near the exit to the city, "Human cities are so awesome. Look at those humans interacting!" Wingull said, pointing out to a trainer who was being pushed around by three men in black outfits, red R's standing out on their chests.

"Yeah…human's are so sophisticated." Magikarp agreed as one man in black struck the trainer across the face and his buddies laughed, "Come on though, let's go through Diglett's cave."

As they headed back towards Diglett's cave, Wingull spoke up, "This city isn't that fun though…we should go to Celadon! That place is big!"

"No! We go to Viridian, no more detours!" Magikarp said, "What I think is weird is how those humans had those red R's on their shirts. Just like that boat that Dragonite destroyed."

"You're right! Dragonite destroyed those guys because they were bad! So those humans back there must be bad too!" Wingull realized and they spun, but the three Team Rocket members were nowhere to be seen. Wingull shook his head and Magikarp shrugged.

"Oh well." Magikarp sighed, "Let's go."

They approached the cave, which stood large in front of them, but Wingull stood his ground as Magikarp flopped up, "What's the big deal, come on!"

"I…I can't go in there." Wingull said, shaking, "It's a cave, there's no room to fly, and I don't like the dark."

"Don't be such a coward, come on."

"Listen. I can just follow the cave 's path and meet you at the other end." Wingull said, nodding to himself.

"Hey! You can't leave me! Did you forget? I'm a Magikarp? I can't defend myself."

"Oh yeah…" Wingull said slowly, "Then let's look for someone who can protect you!"

"Like who?"

"How about me?" A voice asked and Magikarp flopped up, wheezing. Two Meowths stood next to them, the smaller one watching them curiously, as the larger one stared at Magikarp.

"You? Why you?" Wingull asked, hopping in front of Magikarp, obscuring the Meowths view.

"Because I know where you're going, and I need to get there." The Meowth said, pointing at the smaller Meowth, "My sister is sick, and the medicine I need is in Viridian City. Let me come with you, and I'll keep you safe, deal?" Meowth asked, and Wingull turned to look at Magikarp.

Before Magikarp could say anything, a man from Vermillion spotted them, and his eyes widened.

"Holy hell! A gold Magikarp! That sucker's mine!" The man yelled as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"No time to think, look's like your stuck with me." The Meowth said as he hefted Magikarp up and began to run towards the cave, "See ya sis!"

The man shouted, "Hey! Stupid Meowth, hands off my prize!"

The last thing Magikarp saw was the man stopping in front of the cave as Wingull swooped around his head, pecking, before darkness swallowed him up.

_Okay, so maybe I'm not really in the city, but actually in a cave. With a cat…alone..._

_Cat's don't like fish, right?_

_Right?_


End file.
